Amor al Cubo/Transcripción
Todo empieza con Rigby rastrillando las hojas que estaban caías de un árbol, este ve su reloj y eran las seis de la tarde: *'Rigby:'Me pregunto dónde rayos se habrá metido Mordecai De repente el celular del mapache comienza a sonar, este ve que se trataba de un mensaje y lo lee en voz alta: Hola Rigby,creo que no voy a poder ir a jugar videojuegos contigo esta noche pues tengos muchos registros que archivar esta noche pero si te sirve de algo podemos pasarla genial el fin de semana Rigby ve el mensaje algo decepcionado, pone las hojas que había recogido a la basura y se va lentamente pensando: *'Rigby(pensando):'Pero ¿Por qué? ¡¡Tanto trabajo tiene que hacer este arrendajo¡¡ Mientras que Mordecai: Mordecai y Margarita estaban besándose desmedidamente mientras estaban sentados en una banca del parque nuevo que recién habían construido en The More. Margarita lo detiene bruscamente: *'Margarita:'¡¡Auch¡¡ *'Mordecai: '¿Qué paso? *'Margarita: '''Me mordiste el labio *'Mordecai:Perdón es que creí que te gustaba *'Margarita:'No mucho *'Mordecai: '''Disculpa, no lo volveré a hacer *'Margarita: No te preocupes, estoy bien, además debo admitir que fue algo tierno Mordecai le sonríe: *'Margarita:'Oye ¿Y no tenías un maratón de videojuegos con Rigby? *'Mordecai:'Claro que no *'Margarita: '¿Estás seguro? Pues yo vi muy emocionado al mapache la última vez que te vio Mordecai le acaricia la mejilla a su novia y le dice tiernamente: *'Mordecai:'No te preocupes ¿Qué tal si vamos al cine? ¡¡Yo invito¡¡ *'Margarita:'Hay Mordy no es necesario, yo puedo pagar mi entrada *'Mordecai:'No te preocupes, las princesas van al cine gratis El azulejo le besa la mejilla y esta le dice: *'Margarita:'Entonces de ser así será un placer Ambos se van al cine agarrados de la mano: : Mientras que Rigby: Rigby estaba jugando videojuegos con Eileen: *'Eileen:'Wow Rigby ¡¡Gracias por invitarme a jugar¡¡ La estoy pasando genial contigo *'Rigby:'Me alegro cariño Derepente Eileen ve al mapache con ojos de tristeza: *'Eileen:'Rigby ¿Estas bien? *'Rigby:'No se ¿Tu que crees? Eileen mira al mapache y le da un beso en la mejilla: *'Eileen:'Se que no lo estas *'Rigby:'Se supone que Mordecai y yo íbamos a jugar videjuegos y pasar un buen rato pero me dijo que estaba ocupado con muchos registros y todo eso *'Eileen:'Comprende a Mordecai cariño, tiene un trabajo muy grande y tiene que estar de aquí para acá con muchas preocupaciones *'Rigby:'Me siento mal porque no tengo un trabajo como Mordecai *'Eileen:'Pero tu trabajo no es malo *'Rigby:'Eileen, trabajo en un parque, me mantienen, recibo una mísera cantidad de dinero, yo, solo soy un jardinero de segunda Eileen abraza a su pareja y le dice: *'Eileen:'¡¡Claro que no Rigby¡¡ Rigby abraza tiernamente a su pareja: : Mientras que Mordecai y Margarita: Había terminado la película. Ambos estaban sentados en sus asientos del cine mientras esperaban que las demás personas se vallan para poder salir cómodamente: *'Mordecai:'¡¡Hermosa película¡¡ *'Margarita: '''El final fue genial ¡¡La mejor película de comedia y romance que he visto¡¡ *'Mordecai:La próxima veremos una de terror Mordecai saca su celular y dice: *'Mordecai:'Hay que tomarnos una selfie para el Facebook *'Margarita:'Claro ¡¡Solo no vayas a salir estornudando como la última vez¡¡ Mordecai se rie: *'Mordecai:'Ok está bien Mordecai toma una selfie junto con Margarita con los lentes 3D y el bote de palomitas en él, el azulejo describe la foto y la sube al Facebook: : Mientras que Rigby y Eileen: Rigby y Eileen estaban en una partida de videojuegos, de repente el celular de Eileen produce un pitido: *'''Rigby:¿Qué es ese sonido? *'Eileen:' Deben ser las notificaciones del Facebook ¿Te molesta si las veo? *'Rigby: '''Claro no hay problema, pondré pause Rigby pone pausa al juego y Eileen ve que tenía 5 notificaciones de Facebook, el mapache trata de ver el celular de su novia pero ella le dice: *'Eileen: Es privado *'Rigby:'Ok, traeré un poco de limonada Rigby se va a la cocina mientras Eileen ve la lista de notificaciones y en una de ellas se da cuenta que se trataba de Mordecai: Mordecai publico una nueva foto: : Selfie con mi novia en el cine '''thumb|left|324px Eileen se entera que Mordecai no estaba archivando los registros como le dijo a Rigby sino que estaba en el cine con su novia. Rigby llega con dos vasos de limonada y ve a Eileen esperando en el sofá, este le da un vaso de limonada: *'Rigby:'Toma Eileen *'Eileen:'Gracias Eileen toma un poco de su limonada y luego dice: *'Eileen:'¿Me esperas? Voy al baño un rato ¿Dónde queda? *'Rigby:'Sube las escaleras a la izquierda *'Eileen:'Ok Eileen sube las escaleras.Rigby se da cuenta que a la topo se la había salido el celular de su bolsillo y había caído por accidente en el sofá.Este se queda pensativo y dice: *'Rigby:'Creo que no debería ¡¡No puedo¡¡ Es privado El mapache observa que su Facebook estaba abierto y mirando de reojo se da cuenta que había una foto de Mordecai con Margarita en el cine publicada solo hace unos segundos *'Rigby:'Entonces ¿Fue mentira lo que me escribió en el mensaje? *'Eileen:' ¿Qué fue mentira Rigby? *'Rigby:'¡¡Ahh Eileen¡¡ *'Eileen:'Ese es mi celular ¿Has visto la foto verdad? *'Rigby(molesto):'Si, nunca lo crei de Mordecai *'Eileen:'Tu sabes lo cuanto que quiere a Margarita ¡¡Ella es su todo¡¡ El mapache, alterado le dice a su novia: *'Rigby(molesto): '¡¡Ya me tiene harto¡¡ Primero se va de la casa para convivir con Margarita, después deja su empleo como jardinero y me deja con Kendall y luego me miente para irse ¿Con quién? ¡¡Con Margarita¡¡ *'Eileen: '''Sé que te sientes mal por eso cariño pero Mordecai tiene su vida y tú no eres nadie para decidir por el *'Rigby: Tú no me comprendes Eileen *'Eileen:'Claro que lo entiendo. Lo entiendo perfectamente *'''Rigby:¿En serio? *'Eileen:'Entiendo que seas algo inmaduro para estas situaciones *'Rigby:'¡¡Inmaduro¡¡ ¿Yo? *'Eileen:'Si obvio que tu *'Rigby:'Entonces ¿Para qué quieres estar con un inmaduro como yo? ¡¡Mejor di que me quieres terminar y ya¡¡ *'Eileen:'¡¡Espera yo no dije eso¡¡ Rigby se va corriendo a su habitación mientras que la topo le seguía, el mapache cierra la puerta con el seguro y Eileen tocando la puerta insiste: *'Eileen:'¡¡Rigby abre la puerta porfavor¡¡ *'Rigby:'¿Para qué? ¡¡Para que me digas lo inmaduro que soy¡¡ *'Eileen:'Veo que mis padres tenían razón ¡¡No debí haber estado con un mapache tan arrogante como tu¡¡ *'Rigby:' Espera.. ¿Tus padres? Rigby comienza a lagrimear detrás de la puerta mientras que Eileen comienza a sollozar y agrega: *'Eileen(llorando):' Si,mis padres Rigby.Ellos me decían que este con un chico de educación refinada y que me diera todas las comodidades para vivir tranquila pero cuando te vi a ti pensé que podíamos pasarla bien juntos,con amor, así que lo arriesgue todo para estar contigo Eileen se detiene y dice: *'Eileen:'Me escuchas ¿Rigby? Rigby retiene algunas lágrimas y le responde: *'Rigby:'Si Eileen *'Eileen(llorando):'Días después que acepte ser tu enamorada mis padres me dijeron que no me apareciera en su casa y cuando finalmente fui tu novia me dijeron que no les hablara Rigby tartamudeando un poco dijo desde dentro de la habitación *'Rigby: '''Pero ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Yo siempre quise conocer a tus padres pero tú siempre me decias que paraban de viaje *'Eileen:Era mentira Rigby Rigby abre lentamente la puerta de su habitación: *'Eileen:'Solo discúlpame por ocultártelo más de un año, sé que no estuvo bien pero tenías que saberlo tarde o temprano, a mis padres no les caes bien y es por eso que quisiera que maduraras, yo te acepto como eres pero lamentablemente mis padres no Rigby le da un abrazo y besándole la mejilla le dice: *'Rigby:'Hare lo posible para caerle bien a tus padres, ya lo veras mi amor Eileen limpiándose las lágrimas le dice: *'''Eileen:¿En... En serio? *'Rigby:'Claro,tu arriesgaste todo por mí, ahora es hora de arriesgarme por ti Rigby le da un beso en la mejilla a su novia y ella le dice: *'Eileen:'Gracias Rigby *'Rigby:'¿Qué tal si vamos a cenar juntos esta noche? *'Eileen:'Claro Ambos bajan las escaleras agarrados de la mano, de repente Mordecai llega con Margarita agarrados de las manos: *'Margarita:'Me agrado mucho cenar contigo cariño *'Mordecai:'En placer fue todo mío Mordecai le besa la mano a su novia y ella sonrojada le dice: *'Margarita:'Wow ¿Desde cuándo tan caballero? *'Mordecai: '''Adoro cuando te sonrojas Mordecai le da un beso en la mejilla a su novia: *'Rigby:Hola Mordecai *'Mordecai:'Wow Hola Rigby…emm..yoo *'Rigby:'Si ya me di cuenta *'Mordecai:'Lo siento Rigby no fue mi intención yo te juro que lo recompensare *'Rigby:'Sabes que, hace 15 minutos atrás me hubiese molestado contigo pero ahora estoy tratando de madurar y sé que tú tienes una relación y yo no soy nadie para impedirla Todos se quedaron asombrados ante la buena madurez que Rigby había mostrado ante esa situación pues por lo general saldría molesto y luego iría a llorar en su habitación: *'Mordecai:'Wow..Nunca crei que me darías ese tipo de respuesta Eileen le da un beso en la mejilla: *'Eileen:'Margarita ¿Te acuerdas del secreto que te conté hace un año? *'''Margarita:¿Cuál?¿Lo de tus padres? *'Eileen:'Exacto...él ya lo sabe *'Margarita:'Sé que lo lograras Rigby *'Mordecai:'¿Cuál secreto?¿Que está pasando? Margarita le da un beso en la mejilla al azulejo y le dice: *'Margarita:'Te lo contare cuando lleguemos a casa mi cielo *'Mordecai:'Bueno ya nos tenemos que ir *'Margarita:'Yo estoy algo cansada Ambos se dirigen a la puerta: *'Mordecai:'Hasta luego Mordecai abraza a Margarita y se van juntos a su casa: *'Eileen:'Me alegro que te hayas tomado todo con madurez *'Rigby:'Ahora preciosa vamos a cenar juntos como te lo prometí *'Eileen:'Claro Ambos se van a un restaurante y Rigby con el poco dinero que tenia le invita un pequeño festin a su novia,ya terminando de comer ambos comienzan a charlar: *'Eileen:'Wow gracias cariño por la cena, no sabes lo feliz que estoy por estar contigo *'Rigby:'Yo también amor *'Eileen:'Emm..Estaba pensando en ayudarte con respecto a mis padres *'Rigby:' ¿Qué quieres decir? *'Eileen:' Tal vez si estas en la preparatoria les podrías dar el gusto a mis padres ¡¡Te ayudare a pagar la mensualidad¡¡ Rigby viendo el trabajo que implicaría todo aquello dice: *'Rigby:' ¡¡Ahhh¡¡ ¿Y si les mentimos? *'Eileen:' Recuerda lo que paso la última vez que mentiste a alguien *'Rigby:' Opps...no quiero que me amenacen con una bola de fuego otra vez *'Eileen:' Se que lo harás por mi Rigby le da la mano a su pareja y le dice: *'Rigby:'Lo hare Una tierna sonrisita se dibuja en el rostro de Eileen mientras que Rigby le da un beso en la mejilla: *'Rigby:'Lo prometo *'Eileen:' En serio valio la pena arriesgarme *'Rigby:'En la vida siempre es bueno tomar riesgos Rigby le sonríe a Eileen y ambos se van del restaurante: : Mientras que en casa de Mordecai y Margarita: *'Mordecai: '''Asi que sus padres de Eileen no aceptan a Rigby por ser ¿Inmaduro? *'Margarita:En algo, además por lo que ellos me hablaban decían que querían un novio para su hija con buena educación y compostura *'Mordecai:'Que exigencia *'Margarita:'Pero se que Rigby lograra que los padres de Eileen lo acepten y así dejen de estar resentidos por la decisión de Eileen *'''Mordecai: Claro cariño *'Margarita:'Mordecai ¿Qué es ese olor? Mordecai alterado dice: *'Mordecai:'¡¡La cena¡¡Se quema¡¡ Mordecai se va corriendo a la cocina y Margarita riendose dice: *'Margarita:'¡¡Hay Mordecai¡¡ : Mientras que Rigby y Eileen: La pareja había llegado a casa de Eileen: *'Eileen:'Gracias por llevarme hasta la casa *'Rigby:'No hay de que Eileen *'Eileen:'Y ¿Cuándo quieres empezar? *'Rigby:'Cuando tu quieras *'Eileen:'¿En serio? ¡¡Empezemos ahora¡¡ *'Rigby:'¡¡Que¡¡Que¡¡ La escena cambia donde Eileen lleva a Rigby a una pequeña biblioteca que tenía en su casa: *'Rigby:'¡¡Que es todo esto¡¡ *'Eileen:'No te lo dije ¡¡Yo tengo una pequeña biblioteca *'Rigby:'¿Qué es lo primero que haremos? *'Eileen: '''Te preparare para que puedas entrar a la preparatoria *'Rigby:¿Pero tenía que ser ahora? *'Eileen:'Claro ¡¡El examen de admisión es en dos semanas¡¡ *'''Rigby:¡¡Dios mio¡¡ *'Eileen:'A trabajar Taylor Swift - Shake It Off (Inicio al minuto 1:04) : Eileen saca unos cuantos libros de química y física. Rigby se comienza a marear con los números excesivos de los libros pero Eileen lo tranquiliza y le da unos libros de Ingles y Geografia. El mapache se ponía a escribir lo que dictaba Eileen para asi poder apréndeselo de memoria, pero como Rigby era pésimo en ortografía la pequeña topo le señalaba con el dedo las palabras mal escritas. También le enseño algo de matemáticas y Biologia: *'Eileen: '''Descríbeme la imagen *'Rigby(riéndose):Parece un pedazo de excremento con pelos en el césped *'''Eileen(gritando):¡¡Que es un oso hibernando¡¡No te puedes tomar en serio esto¡¡ *'Rigby(riéndose):'Lo que deberías hacer es tomarte más en serio tus clases de arte *'Eileen: '¡¡Siguiente lección¡¡ Eileen continúo con varias lecciones incluyendo conducta y compostura (Fin del Audio) : Una 3 horas después: Rigby se quedó dormido en el sofá mientras Eileen escribía su diario: *'Eileen(escribiendo):'Querido diario, creó que la relación entre Rigby y yo va a mejorar, dentro de poco entrara a la preparatoria de The More y tendrá la educación que mis padres quieren que tenga mi novio lo aceptaran y tal vez pueda llegar a casarme con él, al fin y al cabo. Yo lo amo De repente unas lágrimas de alegría caen en el papel donde Eileen escribía sus sentimientos. La topo cierra su diario y sonríe: *'Eileen:'Eso sería hermoso : Al dia siguiente: Rigby despierta a su novia y ella al abrir sus ojos lo ve frente a ella con una bandeja de comida *'Rigby:'Te traje el desayuno *'Eileen:'Oh Rigby, gracias Eileen ve claramente en la bandeja un tazon de cereal con yogurt,un sándwich y un vaso de juego de naranja *'Rigby:'Oye en serio, gracias *'Eileen:'¿Por? *'Rigby:'Por ayudarme a entrar a la preparatoria *'Eileen:'No hay de que ¿Quieres tomar el desayuno conmigo? *'Rigby:'Claro cariño Rigby le acaricia la mejilla y recibe la mitad del sándwich que Eileen le invitaba.Se la pasaron conversando mientras comían y al final de ello Eileen dice: *'Eileen:'Rigby ¿Sabes que hora es? *'Rigby:'No *'Eileen:'Margarita me dijo que me daría una visita De repente suena el timbre de la casa: *'Rigby:'Yo atiendo *'Eileen:'Debe ser Margarita Rigby baja las escaleras y al abrir la puerta se percata que se trataba de Margarita quien tenia unos hojas con unos libros en manos: *'Margarita:'¿Rigby? Eileen no me dijo nada de una convivencia Rigby se sonroja con poco y le dice: *'Rigby:'De hecho no, me quede dormido después de que Eileen me enseñara algunas asignaturas para ingresar a la preparatoria la noche anterior *'Margarita:'Justo venia para eso,ayer en la noche ella me dijo que le diera mis libros y practicas de la preparatoria para que te enseñara *'Rigby:'Aver Margarita le da las hojas y los libros a Rigby y el los mira con detenimiento: *'Margarita:'Espero que te sirva *'Rigby:'Claro,me será de mucha ayuda *'Margarita:'Wow casi lo olvidaba, Mordecai me dijo que después del examen de admisión de la preparatoria pasaría un momento de amigos contigo Rigby le da una linda sonrisa a la pelirroja y le dice: *'Rigby:'Genial *'Margarita:'Ok ya me tengo que ir,recogeré mis hojas y libros cuando termines de usarlos ¿ok? *'Rigby:'Ok Margarita se va de la casa.Derepente Eileen ya cambiada sin el pijama aparece y le pregunta a Rigby: *'Eileen:'Y ¿Era Margarita? *'Rigby:'Si,me dio estas hojas y libros *'Eileen:'Si,yo le dije que las trajera al dia siguiente *'Rigby:'Y ¿Seguimos con la práctica? *'Eileen:'Me agrada tu motivación pero ¿No crees que deberías descansar? *'Rigby:'No puedo descansar sabiendo que tus padres no aceptaran nuestra relación *'Eileen:'Eso es lo más hermoso que me has dicho Rigby le da un beso a la pequeña topo mientras ella se sonrojaba, el mapache dice: *'Rigby:'Nos vemos más tarde baby Eileen casi sin poder hablar le dice: *'Eileen: '''Claro Rigby se va a la casa del parque : ''En la casa: Rigby llega a la casa del parque y para su sorpresa todos estaban reunidos en la sala.El mapache deja los libros y hojas en el piso y pregunta: *'Rigby:'¿Qué está pasando aquí? Kendall le dice a Rigby: *'Kendall:'Vamos a ayudarte a que ingreses a la preparatoria¡¡ *'Todos: '¡¡Kendall¡¡ *'Musculoso:'¡¡Ohh hombre¡¡ Se supone que era una sorpresa *'Mordecai:'Pensabamos que más ayuda no te vendría nada mal Rigby algo sentimental dice: *'Rigby:'No crei que fueran de mucha ayuda chicos *'Musculoso:'Esto parece una escena reflexiva *'Mordecai:'Siento mucho haber cancelado nuestra tarde de juegos para irme con Margarita amigo,no se que estaba pensando,también hay tiempo para estar con amigos *'Rigby:'¿Lo dices en serio? Mordecai algo sentimental le dice: *'Mordecai:'En serio *'Benson:'¡Eh¡¿ No íbamos a ayudar al mapache con su estudio? *'Fantasmin:'Claro *'Rigby:'Espero llegar a tener un trabajo como tu Mordecai *'Mordecai:'Si pones de tu parte seguro que lo lograras Mordecai le sonríe al mapache y Benson dice: *'Benson:'Recoge tus libros y hojas y ¡¡ Manos a la obra¡¡ Todos ayudan a Rigby a practicar para el examen. Mordecai se encargaba de enseñar al mapache matemáticas, Benson le enseñaba Biologia y Geografia, Kendall y Fantasmin le enseñan ingles,Musculoso le enseñaba computación, y papaleta música.Finalmente cuando todos estaban cansados llegan Margarita y Eileen charlando: *'Margarita:'Si y fue algo asi como ¡¡Wow¡¡ *'Eileen:'No sabia que Mordecai sabía algo de skate *'Margarita:'Si de hecho si yo.. espera ¿Qué rayos esta pasando aca? Todos estaban tirados en el sofá de la sala.Mordecai ,Rigby y Musculoso se habían quedado dormidos: *'Benson:'Estabamos enseñando a Rigby para su examen,pero todos terminamos cansados *'Kendall:' It was exhausting *'Fantasmin: '''Kendo ¡¡Ya termino las clases de inglés¡¡ *'Kendall: Perdón *'Benson:'Y ¿Qué hacen aquí chicas? *'Margarita:'Eileen me dijo que Mordecai estaba aquí, iba a contarle que me dieron un aumento en la cafetería *'Eileen:'Yo solo la estoy acompañando De repente Mordecai se despierta: *'Mordecai(despertando):'Ehh ¿Qué hora es? *'Margarita:'De hecho ya es hora del almuerzo *'Mordecai: '¿Margarita? ¿Qué haces aquí? Crei que estarías en la cafetería *'Margarita:'Claro que no cariño,me dieron un aumento y me tieron el dia libre *'Mordecai:'Yo debo ir a la fábrica después del almuerzo,los demás deben estar atareados *'''Margarita: ¿Quieres que te ayude? *'Mordecai:'No cariño pero gracias por preocuparte Margarita le sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla: *'Margarita:'Vamos se que será lindo trabajar los dos juntos,quien sabe,tal vez te sirva de ayuda Mordecai le sonríe y dice: *'Mordecai:'Claro Margaret, entonces me acompañaras por hoy *'Benson:'Acabo de llamar he hice un pedido para que nos trajeran el almuerzo Rigby y Musculoso se despiertan: *'Rigby:'¿Eh? No me digas que nos quedamos dormidos *'Musculoso:'Oh no hermano,creo que nos quedamos privados *'Rigby:'¿Qué hace Eileen aca? *'Eileen:'Solo acompañaba a Margarita,Benson me conto que te estaban ayudando para tu examen *'Rigby:'Exacto,los libros y hojas que me dio Margarita me ayudaron bastante *'Margarita:'¡¡Wow¡¡¿En serio? Gracias *'Rigby:'No hay de que De repente el pedido llega y todos comen reunidos en la casa del parque: : Tres dias después: Eileen seguía ayudando a Rigby a practicar para su examen junto con los trabajadores del parque.Los videojuegos y el internet fueron decomisados para Rigby durante ese tiempo *'Rigby(gritando):'¡¡Oh vamos¡¡ *'Musculoso:'Lo siento viejo,es por tu propio bien *'Benson:'No aprobaras con estos distractores Papaleta agarra una paquete de comics que estaban en la habitación del mapache y los mete en una caja: *'Rigby:'¡¡No..todo menos eso¡¡ Rigby quería resistirse a que le decomisaran sus cosas pero Eileen intervino algo en el asunto: *'Eileen:'Tranquilo,cuando termine todo esto volverá todo a la normalidad *'Rigby:'Espero que si ,sabes que hago esto por nosotros Eileen sostiene la mano de Rigby y le dice: *'Eileen:'Lo se *'Benson:'¡¡Listo¡¡ Ya sacamos todo *'Eileen:'Ok gracias Benson : Una semana después: Rigby ya podía resolver muchos ejercicios por su cuenta,y también sabia algo de etiqueta y conducta por se le hiciera falta cuando tenga que ver a los padres de su novia. Pero a pesar de eso también tuvo tiempo para divertirse: *'Rigby:'¡¡Genial¡¡ *'Eileen:'No sabía que eras bueno jugando “Nerf” *'Rigby:'Dejame decirte que tengo algo de practica *'Eileen:'Cierto tienes una buena puntería *'Rigby:'¡¡Aver si le aciertas esta vez¡¡ Eileen corre detrás de Rigby y dice: *'Eileen:'¡¡Te atrapare esta vez¡¡ Ambos se estaban riendo mientras jugaban: : Dos semanas después: Eileen le da un beso en la mejilla al mapache,este estaba listo para irse a la preparatoria de The More a rendir su examen: *'Eileen:'Suerte Rigby se dirige a la preparatoria de repente se encuentra con Mordecai: *'Mordecai:'Hola mapache ¿Listo para rendir tu examen? *'Rigby:'Si..solo estoy algo nervioso *'Mordecai:'No te preocupes,se que lo harás bien *'Rigby:'Gracias *'Mordecai:'Y ¿Qué tal si vamos juntos? *'Rigby: '''Claro amigo Los dos amigos se van a la preparatoria: : ''Mientras que en un árbol: Me-Meow estaba hablando por un Walkie Talkie: *'Me-Meow: '¿Estás seguro que es aquí? Una voz algo ronca le dice: *'???':Claro que si Me – Meow *'Me-Meow: '''Y ¿Qué tenía que hacer? *'???:' Gato asqueroso, te dije que tenías que hacerte cargo de la topo mientras que el mapache no esta *'Me-Meow:Y ¿Para qué rayos estaba haciendo esto? *???:Pedazo de alcornoque, para eso te estoy pagando *'''Me-Meow: Ya me acorde, 100.000 dólares ¿no? *'???:'Claro ¡¡Deshaste de esa topo de una vez por todas¡¡ *'Me-Meow: '''Ok pero ¿Para qué quiere usted eso? *'???:¡¡Solo hazlo gato del demonio¡¡ *'''Me-Meow:¡¡Ok,ok como sea¡¡ El gato apaga el aparato y se dirige a la casa de Eileen: : Mientras que Rigby: *'Profesor:'¡¡Que comience el examen¡¡ Cada alumno voltea su examen y se ponen a resolverlo.Rigby lee cada ejercicio con detenimiento y logra reolver la mitad del examen en tan solo media hora. Mientras que en casa de Eileen: *'Me-Meow: '''Y ¡¿Que podría usar para deshacerme de ella?¡ Me- Meow busca por toda la casa y encuentra un cuchillo de cocina: *'Me-Meow:¡¡Un cuchillo de cocina¡¡ Emm..de hecho no es buena idea,dejaría mucha evidencia Eileen estaba escuchando música en su habitación,asi que Me-Meow no pudo ser escuchado por la dueña de la casa.El pequeño minino seguía buscando una respuesta hasta que encontró una botella con una calavera impresa en ella: *'Me-Meow(leyendo):'Clorox,no deje al alcance de los niños Me-Meow saca su jeringa y lo llena con aquella sustancia: *'Me-Meow:'Perfecto Me-Meow se pasea por toda la casa hasta llegar a la habitación de Eileen: *'Eileen(cantando):'Hello, hello, nareum daero yongil naesseoyo.Hello, hello, jamshi yaegi hallaeyo ¡¡Adoro esta canción de Shinee¡¡ Me-Meow entra sigilosamente a la habitación y mediante piruetas logra subir a la cama de Eileen: *'Me-Meow:'Ahora tengo que introducir la jeringa..lentamente El gato inyecta aquel veneno en el interior de Eileen, pero al ser la jeringa muy pequeña la topo sintió nomas un pequeño piquete: *'''Eileen:¡¡Auch¡¡ Eileen se rasca una parte del brazo,para eso ya el minino había retirado la jeringa. La topo ve una gota de liquido rojo salir por su brazo: *'Eileen:'¿Sangre? Supongo que me habré raspado con algo Eileen seguía escuchando música hasta que de repente comienza a ver todo borroso: *'Eileen(asustada):'¿Ehh..?¡¡Que me esta pasando¡¡ Eileen entrecierra sus ojos y ve al minino algo borroso: *'Me-Meow:'Dulces sueños Eileen se desmaya: *'Me-Meow:'¡¡Listo¡¡ No hay forma de que viva con eso inyectado en su sangre El gato sale por la ventana,prende su aparato de comunicación y dice: *'Me-Meow:'Objetivo Deshecho *'???:'Muajajaja Unos segundos después Margarita llega a la casa de Eileen.La cardenal toca el timbre de la csa y al ver que no responde decide llamarla desde afuera: *'Margarita:'¡¡Eileen¡¡Soy yo,Margarita¡¡Abre la puerta¡¡ Margarita siguió llamando reiteradas veces hasta que se comenzó a asustar: *'Margarita:'Eileen me dijo que esperaría en casa a que Rigby llegara luego de rendir su examen,y ella es mujer de palabra La cardenal estaba a punto de romper la puerta para entrar pero al ver que los que transitaban la veian con mala cara decidio usar otra táctica hasta que recordó algo: *'Margarita:'¡¡Hay pero que tonta¡¡ Margarita saca una llave y entra a la casa de Eileen: *'Margarita:'Me había olvidado por completo que ella me dio una copia de la llave de su casa Margarita seguia llamando a su amiga: *'Margarita:'¡¡Eileen¡¡ Margarita sube las escaleras,entra a la habitación de Eileen y ve que ella esta tirada en la cama: *'Margarita:'De seguro debe estar descansando Margarita la mueve de un lado a otro para despertarla pero al ver que no había reacción alguna se comienza a alarmar: *'Margarita:'¡¡Eileen respóndeme¡¡ Margarita verifica el pulso de Eileen y se da cuenta que estaba desmayada *'Margarita(asustada):'¡¡Oh por Dios¡¡ Margarita busca desesperadamente su celular y marca al 911: *'Secretaria: '''Alo,se está comunicando con el 911 ¿Cuál es su emergencia? *'Margarita(llorando):¡¡Mi amiga esta desmayada¡¡Necesito de su ayuda porfavor *'Secretaria:'Ok nuestros doctores estarán en camino pero digame ¿Dónde se encuentran ahora? Margarita le dice la dirección a la secretaria y ella envía una ambulancia: *'''Margarita:¡¡Tengo que avisarle a Rigby¡¡ Espera..el esta en examen..pero ¡¡Ella es su todo tengo que llamarle¡¡ : Mientras que Rigby: Rigby estaba a 20 preguntas de terminar,de repente su celular comienza a sonar pero el le hace caso omiso,hasta que de repente Margarita le manda un mensaje diciéndole que algo habia pasado con Eileen y que fuera urgente.El profesor ve que el mapache tenía el celular en manos y le dice: *'Profesor:'¡¡Eh joven¡¡Sabe que no se puede usar celulares durante el examen¡¡ Rigby sale corriendo del lugar: *'Rigby(llorando):'¡¡Tengo que ir por Eileen¡¡ *'Profesor:'¡¡Oiga¡¡ El profesor iba detrás de Rigby mientras que este se dirigía al hospital de TheMore: : En el hospital: Los doctores estaban transladando a Eileen en una camilla,ella tenía muchos aparatos adheridos al cuerpo mientras que la trasladaban a emergencias *'Doctor:'Señorita que le paso a la chica *'Margarita:'Yo no sé doctor, cuando llegue a su casa ya estaba desmayada *'Doctor 1:'Acabo de tomar una muestra de su sangre ¡¡Esta contaminada con Cloro¡¡ *'Doctor:'¡¡¿Cloro?¡¡ Debe estar bromeando Doctor 1 le muestra la hoja de análisis que hizo y este dice: *'Doctor:'Wow ¡¡Rapido es aquí,llamare al Hematologo¡¡ Los doctores llevan a la topo a una de las habitaciones y le coloca una intravenosa con algunos medicamentos: *'Doctor 1:'Estos medicamento lo usamos cuando los niños ingieren cloro,espero que funcione *'Margarita(llorando):'¿Espero?¿¡Que quiere decir doctor¡? *'Doctor:'Basta compañero,no asuste a la señorita,tengo fe de que pueda mejorar *'Doctor1:'Pero señor *'Doctor:'Basta de peros : Mientras que Rigby: Rigby ingresa corriendo al hospital y pregunta por Eileen,la secretaria le dice que estaba en la habitación 50 y el mapache va corriendo en 4 patas: *'Profesor:'¡¡Oiga joven¡¡ *'Rigby:'Profesor ahora tengo una urgencia *'Profesor:'Lo esperare aquí ¡¡No sabe lo que pasa cuando un alumno hace cosas como esa en mi presencia¡¡ Rigby entra por el ascensor y llega a la habitación numero 50: *'Margarita(llorando):'¡¡Rigby¡¡Que bueno que estés aquí¡¡ *'Rigby(llorando):'¿Qué..que le paso? Margarita se seca las lagrimas y le dice: *'Margarita:'Me han confirmado que Eileen tenia cloro en su sangre *'Rigby:'¿Cloro? Pero ¿Cómo es posible? *'Margarita:'No lo se ¡¡Es imposible que halla querido suicidarse,ella no es asi¡¡ *'Rigby:'Lo se Margarita De repente aparece Mordecai,algo agitado,el azulejo abraza a su novia: *'Mordecai:'¿Qué paso con Eileen? *'Rigby:'Dicen que tiene contaminada su sangre con cloro *'Mordecai:'¿Cloro? ¿Habra intentado suicidarse? *'Rigby(llorando):'¡¡No digas eso Mordecai¡¡ *'Margarita:'Ya Mordecai,hay que no asustarlo *'Mordecai:'Ok lo siento por eso De repente el Hematologo aparece: *'Hematologo:'Buenos días señores ¿Me dijeron que esta chica tenia cloro en su sangre? *'Rigby:'Exacto *'Hematologo:'Bueno sus ritmos cardiacos están bien,creo que los medicamentos están haciendo efecto *'Margarita:'Genial *'Hematologo:'Le hare más exámenes a su sangre El doctor saca otra muestra se sangre y la pone en un pequeño recipiente: *'Hemalotogo:'Gracias doc *'Doctor:'Para servirle Ambos se van: *'Margarita:'Pero ¿Quién ha hecho cosa mas macabra? *'Mordecai:'Tu crees que halla sido Ambos se miran: *'Ambos:'Noo.. *'Mordecai:'Ella se fue ardida en llamas en imposible *'Margarita:'Ademas no tiene cuentas con Rigby ni con Eileen *'Rigby:'¿De quien hablan? *'Margarita:'De Melanie *'Rigby:'Esa pituquita no me caía desde que la vi *'Margarita:'A mi tampoco De repente Eileen abre los ojos: *'Rigby(llorando):'¿Eileen? La pequeña topo miraba al mapache pero al intentar mover alguna parte de su cuerpo no podía.La pareja se acerca y Mordecai dice: *'Mordecai:'¿Eileen estas bien? *'Margarita:' Di algo Justo el doctor entra a la habitación y se encuentra con la escena: *'Doctor:'¿Qué esta pasando? *'Margarita:'Doctor Eileen ya esta consciente pero ¡¡No puede hablar ni moverse¡¡ Eileen comienza a llorar: *'Rigby:'Tranquila Ellie,todo va a estar bien Rigby llorando le da un beso en la mejilla y le dice: *'Rigby:'Solo se fuerte El doctor examina a la topo y dice: *'Doctor:'A juzgar por mis aprendizajes básicos me doy cuenta que.. *'Rigby:'¡¡Que doctor¡¡ *'Doctor:'Tiene un coagulo de sangre en el cerebro Margarita se pone a llorar en el pecho del azulejo: *'Rigby(llorando):'Que..pero ¡¿Hay solución?¡ *'Doctor:'Tranquilos dejen de llorar,le dare un medicamento anticoagulante y dara resultado El doctor le administra el medicamento en la intravenosa y dice: *'Doctor:'Esperen sentados en las sillas ahora vendrá el hematólogo a ver los resultados *'Rigby:'Claro El doctor se va y dos minutos después aparece el hematólogo: *'Hematologo:'El doctor me dijo lo que paso, no se preocupen,debe ser por el cloro que contamino la sangre,descuiden,ella estará bien : 15 minutos después: Eileen podía hablar y moverse con normalidad,solamente lentamente por su delicado estado de salud *'Hematologo:'Tendra que quedarse internada unos días hasta que su estado mejore *'Rigby:'Claro El doctor se va: : Mientras que Me-Meow: Me –Meow pasaba cerca al hospital de The More, de arbol en arbol creyendo que su plan dio resultado.Pero al ver en una de las ventanas a Eileen conversando con sus amigos se da cuenta que había fracasado: *'Me-Meow:'¡¡Maldicion¡¡ De repente suena su celular y lo contesta: *'???:'¡¡Oye gato asqueroso¡¡Te dije que te deshicieras de la topo¡¡ *Me-Meow:¿Qué?¿Como sabes que mi plan fracaso? Y lo mas raro ¿Cómo sabes mi número de celular? *'???: '¿Crees que solo te pago a ti? ¡¡Tonto¡¡Tengo dos sicarios más¡¡ Ellos vieron todo tu fracaso y encontraron tu tarjeta de presentación con tu número de celular *'Me-Meow:'¡¡Rayos¡¡ Esta bien jefe me encargare pero digame ¿Dónde se encuentra? *'???:'En el hospital de TheMore ¡¡Que esperabas¡¡¿Qué estuviera en la morge? *'Me-Meow:'Tal vez ¡¡El cloro la podía matar¡¡ *'???:'Bueno esa es tu forma de pensar,ahora ve y haz lo que te pedi Me-Meow estaba apunto de colgar pero la persona le agrega algo mas: *'???:'Deshaste de ella y por nada del mundo lastimes al mapache *'Me-Meow:'Pero ¿Por qué? *'???:'¡¡Solo haz lo que te pedi¡¡ *'Me-Meow:'Ok Me-Meow cuelga el teléfono,saca su espada de su boca y dice: *'Me-Meow:'Hora de atacar de nuevo ¡¡Necesito ese dinero en mis manos¡¡ El gato se dirige al hospital: : Mientras que en el hospital: *'Rigby:'Que bueno que estés mejor Eileen *'Mordecai:'Si que nos distes un buen susto De repente llega el profesor a la habitación y dice: *'Profesor:'¡¡Ahí estas¡¡ *'Mordecai:'¿Quién es usted? *'Profesor:'Soy profesor de la preparatoria de TheMore,este mapache salio en pleno examen de la preparatoria *'Margarita:'¿Y siguió a Rigby hasta aca solo para eso? *'Profesor:'Tenemos un estricto código de comportamiento señorita *'Rigby:'Y ¿Por qué se demoro tanto? *'Profesor:'No me dejaron entrar hasta después de media hora *'Mordecai:'Bueno perdón si Rigby tuvo que salir de su clase,es que su novia estaba gravemente mal de salud y tenía que verla *'Rigby:'Lo siento por eso doc *'Profesor:'No se preocupe señor, solo hubo un malentendido pero igual deberá terminar su examen *'Rigby:'Eileen si me disculpas ,iré un rato a terminar el examen *'Eileen:'No te preocupes Rigby, estare charlando con Mordecai y Margarita Me-Meow trepa el edificio y logra acercarse a la ventana donde estaba Eileen.El minino agarra su espada, hace un agujero y entra sigilosamente: *'Profesor:'Ok Rigby debemos irnos rápido *'Rigby:'Ok Ambos estaban a punto de irse cuando de repente el gato velozmente le deja un raspon en la cara de Eileen,ella se toca la zona raspada con dolor y dice: *'Eileen:'¡¡Ahh¡¡ Mordecai y Margarita ven la escena y la cardenal rojo dice: *'Margarita:'¡Eileen¡¡Tu mano¡¡Esta llena de sangre¡¡ Eileen mira lentamente su mano y ve que estaba bañada de sangre *'Eileen(asustada):'¡¿Qué esta pasando¡? Me-Meow sale de su escondite y quitándole toscamente la mascarilla que tenia en la cara le dice: *'Me-Meow:'¡¡Tu muerte es lo que esta pasando aca¡¡ *'Rigby:'¡¡Eileen¡¡ El mapache estaba a punto de atacar a Me-Meow pero este agarra su espada,la pone cerca al cuello de la topo y dice: *'Me-Meow:'¡¡Da un paso mas y la mato¡¡ Rigby da un paso atrás.Mordecai se escabulle por la camilla y toma de sorpresa al gato agarrándolo del pescuezo.Me-Meow agitaba su espada como podía pero no lograba dar un arañazo al azulejo *'Margarita:'¡¡Bien hecho Mordecai¡¡ Los dos sicarios ven la escena con sus vinoculares: *'¿¿¿:'¿Qué hacemos de chismosos aca? *'¿¿¿:'¡¡No seas tonto Rocko¡¡Sabes que para eso nos pagan¡¡ *'Rocko:'Ok Pablo *'Pablo:'Me-Meow necesita ayuda *'Rocko:'Hay se que salve solo ¡¡Si fracasa nos darán todo el dinero a nosotros¡¡ *'Pablo:'Pero si fracasa no nos pagara por no haber ayudado al gato *'Rocko:'Ok vamos a ayudarlo para que nos paguen una vez por todas *'Pablo:'Pero ¿En que habitación estará? *'Rocko:'Es el 3er piso ¡¡Vamos¡¡ Ambos entran al hospital: : Mientras que en la habitación: *'Mordecai:'¿Me-Meow? *'Me-Meow:'Exactamente paloma ¡¡Sueltame¡¡ *'Mordecai:'Primeramente ¡¡Soy un arrendajo¡¡ *'Me-Meow:'Paloma,Arrendajo ¿Cuál es la diferencia? *'Margarita:'¿Qué quieres de Eileen? ¡¡Ella no te ha hecho nada¡¡ *'Me-Meow: '''Son asuntos confidenciales señorita Mordecai algo molesto le aprieta más fuerte y dice: *'Mordecai:¡¡Mas vale que hables¡¡ Rigby pone una gaza en el raspon que tenía Eileen y dice: *'Rigby:'Con eso bastara *'Eileen:'Gracias Rigby *'''Mordecai:¡¡Si no hablas llamare a la policía en este instante¡¡ *'Me-Meow:'¡¡Sueltame¡¡ Ambos sicarios ven la escena ,en eso Pablo dice: *'Pablo:'Yo me encargare de la cardenal y tú de la paloma *'Rocko:'¿Eso no es un arrendajo azul? *'Pablo:'¡¡Da igual¡¡ Solo retenlos para que podamos cumplir con el jefe de una vez por todas y asi nos den el dinero *'Rocko:'Ok Pablo entra y rápidamente sostiene de los brazos a Margarita reteniendola: *'Mordecai:'¡¡Oye suéltala¡¡ Rocko sostiene de los brazos al azulejo y lo retiene.Me-Meow se libera y dice: *'Me-Meow:'¿Quiénes son ustedes? *'Pablo:'Somos los sicarios que mando el jefe *'Mordecai:'¿Jefe?¿De que están hablando? Rigby se pone delante de Eileen: *'Eileen:'¿Qué haces? *'Rigby:'Yo te voy a proteger de lo que sea que te hagan, asi me cueste la vida Eileen comienza a sollozar: *'Eileen:'Ten cuidado *'Rocko:'¿Y que hacemos con el mapache? *'Pablo:'No podemos lastimarlo ¡¡Recuerda lo que dijo el jefe¡¡ *'Margarita:'¡¡Sueltenme¡¡ Me-Meow cierra la puerta de la habitación y dice: *'Me-Meow:'Hora de la acción *'Pablo:'No se les ocurra hacer algún truco Pablo saca su pistola y la apunta en la cien de la cardenal: *'Margarita(asustada):'Ok.. Rocko también hace lo mismo que su compañero y dice: *'Rocko:'Solo seguimos ordenes El profesor es retenido por Pablo quien con el arma apuntandolo le dice: *'Pablo:'¡¡Agachese¡¡ El profesor se agacha y dice: *'Profesor:'Solo no me mate *'Pablo:'No se involucre y no lo matare Me-Meow se dirige a Eileen pero el mapache lo impide: *'Rigby:'¡¡Si quieres deshacerte de ella tendras que pasar sobre mi cadaver¡¡ Me-Meow saca unas cuerdas y rapidamente amarra a Rigby de pies a cabeza: *'Rigby:'¡¡Tonto¡¡¿Sabes que tengo garras verdad? Rigby saca a relucir sus garras pero justo cuando las saca el gato agarra su espada y de un solo movimiento se las corta todas: *'Rigby:'¡¡Ahh¡¡ *'Eileen:'¡¡Rigby¡¡ Me-Meow:No te preocupes nena que te matare sin que tengas que sufrir *'Margarita:'¡¡Mordecai has algo¡¡ *'Pablo:'Tu novio no va a hacer nada al respecto *'Rocko:'Oye amigo ya me estoy cansando de retener a estos dos *'Pablo:'Tengo una idea : Un minuto despues: Ambos sicarios habian amarrado en dos sillas a Mordecai y a Margarita,tambien las habian tapado los picos con cinta adhesiva: *'Margarita(gritando):'¡¡Uhmmmm¡¡ *'Mordecai:'¡¡Mmmm¡¡ *'Pablo:'¡¡Listo¡¡Ya no estorbaran mas Rigby logro safarse de las cuerdas en tan solo un minuto,pues el minino no habia contado con que el mapache tenia dientes,rapidamente estaba tratando de capturar a Me-Meow: *'Me-Meow:'¡¡Chicos¡¡Tienen que ayudarme con esto *'Rocko:'¿Crees que deberiamos? *'Pablo:'Si no lo ayudamos nuestra paga se ira por el caño *'Rocko:'Bueno Rocko ve una jeringa,la sujeta y llena su contenido con un sognifero que tenia en el bolsillo.Eileen al ver el truco que Rocko tenia bajo la manga dice: *'Eileen:'¡¡Rigby atras tuyo¡¡ Rigby esquiva y Rocko pincha la jeringa en el aire.Rigby se pone en posicion defensiva: *'Rigby:'No me obligues a lanzarme encima tuyo Derepente el hematologo junto con los dos doctores se encuentran con la escena: *'Doctor:'¡¡Que es todo esto¡¡ Los dos sicarios retienen a los dos doctores mientras que el profesor no decia palabra alguna.El hematologo sale corriendo del lugar.Rocko intento ir tras el pero su compañero le dice: *'Pablo:'Dejalo que se valla,al fin y al cabo ya vamos a terminar de cumplir nuestro cometido Rocko y Pablo cierran la puerta con seguro y despues colocan pegamento extrafuerte al rededor de esta.Rigby esconde a Eileen debajo de la cama de la habitacion y le dice: *'Rigby:'Quedate ahi ¡¡No te muevas¡¡ *'Eileen:'Pero ¿Que pasara contigo? *'Rigby:'Yo me hare cargo Rigby ve como los dos sicarios y Me-Meow retenian a los dos doctores con sus armas: *'Pablo:'¡¡Un movimiento y los mato a los dos¡¡ *'Doctor(asustado):'¡¡Porfavor no me mate,tengo esposa y dos hijos que mantener¡¡ *'Pablo:'¡¡Silencio¡¡Los dos agachense¡¡ Ambos se agachan: *'Rocko:'Oye ¿Y la topo donde esta? Rigby se lanza encima de el y rasguñandole dice: *'Rigby:'¡¡Ella tiene nombre y es Eileen¡¡ Me-Meow siendo el mas pequeño encontro a Eileen debajo de la cama.Ambos sicarios la amenazaron con el arma: *'Rocko:'Y ¿Que hacemos? *'Me-Meow:'¡¡Solo disparale y ya¡¡ A Rocko le templaban las manos mientras sostenia el arma y miraba la cara de miedo de la topo: *'Rocko:'¡¡Estoy asustado¡¡ *'Pablo:'¡¡Yo no puedo disparar¡¡Me olvide se llenar mi arma de mas municiones¡¡ *'Me-Meow:'¡¡Basta¡¡Les enseñare como se hacen las cosas¡¡ Rigby agarro al gato del cuello para retenerlo pero este con su espada le dio un raspon en el brazo y el mapache lo sontó de dolor mientras un hilo de sangre brotaba de su brazo: *'Pablo:'¡¡Pero que¡¡ El gato sostiene firme su espada y da un lanzamiento certero lanzandole la espada justo en la yugular de la topo.Ella cae al piso y al tocarse el cuello sintio como la sangre empapaba su mano: *'Rigby:'¡¡Eileen¡¡ Rigby hizo lo posible para acercarse a su pareja pero en ese instante Rocko le lanza la aguja con el sognifero y este se comienza a ver borroso: *'Rigby:'¿Eileen? El mapache se desmaya pero antes de cerrar sus ojos ve como Eileen seguia desangrando.El profesor intenta acercarse a Eileen y ayudarla pero Pablo dice: *'Pablo:'¡¡Te lo adverti¡¡ Pablo dispara al profesor de tres balazos matandolo al instante.Ambos doctores se asustan a lo cual este dice: *'Pablo:'¡¡Si intentan algo los mato a ustedes tambien¡¡ Derepente los sicarios y Me-Meow escuchan una sirena y el policia dice: *'Policia:'¡¡Salgan del lugar¡¡Estan rodeados¡¡ *'Pablo:'¡¡Maldicion es la policia¡¡ Me-Meow se esconde entre los implementos de la habitacion mientras que Eileen agonizando dice: *'Eileen:'¡¡Ya..no puedo mas¡¡ Eileen muere en el instante,en eso los policias rompen las puerta y ven la escena: *'Policia:'¡¡Arrestenlos¡¡ Los dos sicarios son arrestados y llevados a la comisaria.Un policia se encargo de llevar a los rehenes para ser interrogados,poco despues el hematologo entro a la habitacion y vio la sangriente escena: *'Hematologo:'¡¡Dios mio¡¡ (Inicio al minuto 0:20) : El doctor toca el pulso de Eileen y ve que estaba muerta.El mapache se despierta y ve la escena: *'Rigby(llorando):'¡¡Eileen¡¡ El hematologo cubre a la topo con el manto blanco que estaba en la cama y dice: *'Hematologo:'Ya no hay nada mas que se pueda hacer Rigby se pone a llorar y lentamente se arrastra al cuerpo de su pareja: *'Rigby(llorando):'¡¡Todo esto es mi culpa¡¡No fui lo suficientemente hombre como para protegerte¡¡ Rigby abraza el cadaver'' (Fin del Audio).Derepente el mapache ve que todo a su alrededor empieza a oscurecerse,luego aparece un torbellino verde y de ahi sale la muerte *'Rigby:¡¡¿Muerte?¡¡Que haces aca¡¡ *'Muerte:'Vi todo y queria solo darte un pesame por Eileen Rigby molesto dice: *'''Rigby:¡¡Se supone que deberias revivirla y no venir a darme solo el pesame¡¡ *'Muerte:'Lo siento pero ella es parte de mi muerte,al igual que el profesor Eileen y el profesor aparecen en forma de fantasmas: *'Rigby:'¡¡Eileen¡¡ Rigby intenta abrazar a su novia pero al ser un fantasma no la podia tocar: *'Eileen:'¡¡Rigby¡¡ *'Muerte:'¡¡Tonto¡¡Ellos son fantasmas ahora¡¡ *'Rigby(llorando):'¡¡Muerte te lo suplico¡¡Quiero a Eileen devuelta¡¡ *'Profesor:'Oye ¡¿Que hay de mi?¡ *'Rigby:'Si y el tambien *'Muerte:'Ya me convencistes Rigby *'Rigby:'Genial *'Muerte:'Pero antes debes pasar una prueba *'Rigby:'¿Que clase de prueba? *'Muerte:'He visto que te han estado preparando para entrar a la preparatoria *'Rigby:'Cierto *'Muerte:'Si logras contestar correctamente a los problemas que yo te voy a dar les devolvere la vida a ambos pero de caso contrario ellos viviran en mi muerte y tu tambien Rigby levanta la cabeza y sosteniendo la mano de la muerte dice: *'Rigby:'¡¡Trato¡¡ (Inicio al minuto 0:40) : Muerte hace aparecer una pizarra y pone un problema: *'Muerte:'Un buque tiene una tripulacion de 16 hombres y 400 kg de gallateas ¿Que parte de un kg se dara a cada hombre diariamente para que las galletas duren 45 dias? Rigby sostiene la tiza y en un minuto le dice la respuesta *'Rigby:'Cinco Novenos *'Muerte:'¿Quien creo la ley de la gravedad? *'Rigby:' Issac Newton *'Muerte:'Autor de "Romeo y Julieta" *'Rigby:'William Shakespeare *'Muerte:'¿Quien creo la teoria de la relatividad? *'Rigby:'Albert Einstein *'Muerte:'Se lanzan un par de dados.Halle la probabilidad de obtener una suma multiplo de 3 Rigby resuleve rapidamente en la pizarra y dice: *'Rigby:'La respuesta es 1/3 La muerte dice tres preguntas mas de matematicas y dos de letras a lo cual el mapache responde bien: *'Muerte:'Ahora te atrapo con esta, traduce "Three Trapped Tigers eat wheat in a wheat field" *'Rigby:'Tres tristes tigres comen trigo en un trigal *'Muerte:'Autor de la Mona Lisa *'Rigby:'Leonardo Da Vinci *'Eileen:'¡¡Rigby tu puedes¡¡ Muerte estaba muy sorprendido y dice: *'Muerte:'Veo que sabes mucho pero te dejare algo muy dificil La muerte le deja una ecuacion larga: Unos minutos despues: Rigby estaba resolviendo la mitad de la ecuacion hasta que se enreda: *'Rigby:'¡¡Dios mio¡¡ *'Muerte:'¡¡Te atrape¡¡ *'Eileen:'¡¡Rigby acuerdate de esa¡¡ Rigby se acuerda como Eileen le enseño la ecuacion y finalmente copiando todo en la pizarra dice: *'Rigby:'X es igual a 3 *'Muerte:'¡¡Nooo¡¡ Una luz blanca aparece cegando a Rigby por completo y dejandolo insconciente (Fin del Audio): : Una media hora despues: *'Doctor:'¡¡Esta despertando¡¡ Rigby abre lentamente los ojos y ve a Mordecai y Margarita: *'Mordecai:'Viejo ¿Estas bien? Rigby siente que tenia una venda en la herida que tenia en el brazo: *'Margarita:'Lo bueno es que halla despertado *'Rigby:'Eileen ¿Esta bien? *'Doctor:'Esta a tu costado Rigby ve a la topo en otra camilla a su costado,tenia vendaje en el cuello ademas de una nueva gaza en la cara debido al raspon anterior: *'Doctor1:'Es un milagro que Eileen este bien Eileen no podia hablar debido a las heridas que tenia en la traquea asi que sonrie en respuesta: *'Rigby:'Que bueno que estes viva Los dos doctores salen de la habitacion: *'Mordecai:'¿Que sucedio? *'Margarita:'Cuando llegamos encontraron a Eileen en el suelo insonciente con un manto blanco y a ti abrazandola Rigby los queda mirando a ambos y dice: *'Rigby:'La muerte le dio una oportunidad a Eileen *'Mordecai:'Wow que bueno *'Rigby:'Y creanme,lo que me enseñaron me fue de mucha ayuda Derepente entran a la habitacion los padres de Eileen: *'Margarita:'Rigby te presento a los padres de Eileen,el señor y la señora Roberts *'Sra.Roberts:'¡¡Eileen¡¡ *'Sr.Roberts:'¡¡¿Hija que te paso?¡¡ *'Mordecai:'Seria mejor si lo conversara con su hija despues,no puede hablar aun *'Sra.Roberts:'¡¡De seguro tuvo que ver algo su noviecito¡¡ Ambos comienzan a ver enfadadamente a Rigby: *'Margarita:'Esperen Rigby no tiene nada que ver en esto *'Mordecai:'El jamas seria capaz de alzar la mano a una mujer *'Rigby:'Sr y Señora Roberts, con todo el respeto que se merecen yo no seria capaz de hacerse eso a mi novia,yo la amo demasiado Los padres de Eileen ven que Rigby tenia un vendaje en el brazo,la señora Roberts le pregunta: *'Sra Roberts:'Y ¿Que le paso en el brazo? *'Mordecai:'El estaba defendiendo a Eileen de los que querian matarla y uno de ellos le raspo en el brazo con una espada *'Sra Roberts:'Wow ¡¡Mil gracias por defender a mi hija Rigby¡¡ *'Rigby:'No hay de que,su hija es lo mas valioso en mi vida *'Sr.Roberts:'Del 1 al 10 ¿Cuanto amas a nuestra hija? *'Rigby:'No hay numero de describa el amor que le tengo a Eileen Ambos se dan de la mano: *'Mordecai:'Esto si es amor Derepente llega el profesor a la habitacion con un vendaje en el pecho y dice: *'Profesor:'Rigby es el indicado para su hija señores *'Sr.Roberts:'¿Quien es usted? *'Profesor:'Soy el profesor de la preparatoria de The More y le digo que el no solo defendio a Eileen en el atentado si no que sabe mucho y yo lo vi con mis propios ojos El profesor le guiña el ojo a Rigby y el hace lo mismo: *'Sra.Roberts:'Eileen ¿Eso es cierto? Eileen mueve su cabeza en signo de afirmacion: *'Margarita:'Eileen le enseño todo lo que debia de aprender junto con nosotros y demas amigos La sra y el señor Roberts se pusieron a un costado a tomar una desicion hasta que derepente la señora Roberts dice: *'Sra Roberts:'Pienso que eres el indicado *'Sr.Roberts:'Yo tambien *'Sra Roberts:'No solo lograstes entrar a la preparatoria,si no que lo hicistes por ella y por nosotros *'Rigby:'Pero yo aun no.. *'Profesor:'Claro que ingresastes Rigby El profesor le entrega una carta de aceptacion y dice: *'Profesor:'Bienvenido a la preparatoria de TheMore *'Rigby:'Pero no termine el examen *'Profesor:'Pero me demostrastes que eres digno para ingresar a la preparatoria de The More Rigby llora de emocion y dice: *'Rigby:'Gracias,muchisimas gracias *'Sr.Roberts:'Si sigues asi ya la educacion ni la compostura importa,se que mi hija esta en buenas manos y eso es lo que me importa *'Sra.Roberts:'Nadie seria capaz de hacer lo que tu haz hecho por nuestra hija *'Sr.Roberts':Perdon si fuimos algo sobreprotectores con Eileen *'Sra.Roberts:'Ella tiene derecho a elegir quien la hara feliz el resto de su vida *'Margarita:'Oh Mordecai esto es tan hermoso *'Mordecai:'Claro nena Eileen abraza lentamente a su novia y dice: *'Eileen:'Sabia que lo lograrias *'Margarita:'¡¡Eileen¡¡Hablastes¡¡ *'Eileen:'Si, ya estoy mejorando Rigby le da un beso en la mejilla a la topo y dice: *'Rigby:'No sabes cuanto te quiero Todos miran la escena con ternura. : Mientras que Me-Meow: *'???:'¡¡Gato asqueroso¡¡No te deshicistes de ella¡¡ *'Me-Meow:'Los dos sicarios fueron arrestados y yo me quede solo *'???:'¡¡Pero no hicistes nada¡¡ *'Me-Meow:'Yo juraria que la habia matado ¡¡No se como sigue viva¡¡ *'???:'¡¡No recibieras ninguna paga por esto¡¡ Me-Meow lanza el aparato al rio central de la ciudad y dice: *'Me-Meow:'¡¡Maldicion¡¡ El gato sale de escena y se enfoca el aparato cayendo al fondo del agua mientras la persona decia: *'???:'Me encargare de esto muy pronto : El aparato se destruye bajo el agua culminando el episodio FIN